The invention relates to a method of encoding a television signal including a video signal, the method comprising producing an encoded television signal according to a number of possible processing operations on the video signal, each processing operation providing a different distribution of spatial and/or temporal resolution, provisionally selecting one of said processing operations on the video signal from the number of possible processing operations, controlling a spatial and/or temporal consistency to obtain a consistent selection, and selecting one processing operation on the video signal from the number of possible processings on the basis of said consistent selection.
The invention also relates to an arrangement for encoding a television signal including a video signal, comprising means for producing an encoded television signal according to a number of possible processing operations on the video signal, each processing operation providing a different distribution of spatial and/or temporal resolution, means for provisionally selecting one of the processing operations on the video signal from the number of possible processing operations and for controlling a spatial and/or temporal consistency, to obtain a consistent selection, and means for selecting one processing operation on the video signal from the number of possible processings on the basis of said consistent selection.
Such a method and such an arrangement are described in the article "HD-MAC coding for Broadcasting of High-Definition television signals", read at the Club de Rennes "Hound Researchers" Seminar, M.I.T. Cambridge, Mass., U.S., Oct. 9-13, 1988. In the encoding described in this article, the provisional selection comprises an a posteriori decision, and an a priori decision followed by the consistency control, and the final selection is established on the basis of the a posteriori decision and the a priori decision made consistent.
It is inter alia an object of the invention to provide a television signal encoding having an improved consistency control.